References
Throughout the entire series of Hyperdimension Neptunia there are references about many different things. Please read below to find out just what. Name(Characters) *Neptune's name references the cancelled Sega Neptune. *Nepgear's name references Sega Game Gear. *Compa's name is derived from Compile Heart, the company who developed the game. She also wears the Compile Heart logo. *IF's name is derived from the initials for Idea Factory, who also collaborated on the game. *Nisa's name is derived from NIS America (NISA for short), the company who released the game. *Gust's name is derived from Gust Corporation, who releases their games under the NIS America label. *Arfoire's name is based off the R4, a Nintendo DS game card which allows the owner to download games, music, and movies for free. *5pb's name is directly derived from 5pb, the music company Nao belongs to. *Red's name is directly derived from Red Entertainment. *Cave's name is directly derived from Cave Co. Names (Locations) *Gamindustri is a reference to the Video Game Industry *Lastation comes from the PlayStation 3. *Leanbox is a play on the Xbox 360. *Lowee, in itself, is a direct reference to the Wii. *Celestia is an ongoing setting used by Nippon Ichi Software in many of there games (such as the Disgaea series.) *Hirool Castle, one of the dungeons has a similar name to the land in the Legend of Zelda games, "Hyrule". Items * One of Noire's weapons 'Elysdeon' says: "This sword is rumored to have come from a distant Planet, key to fending off some legendary evil." References Phantasy Star IV. Quest Names *There is a quest named "The Goddess Who Leapt Through Time" which is a reference to the Manga named "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time." Events *''Everyone is a Master: the party comes across a group of movers loading oddly shaped boxes into a truck, referencing Tetris *''Mysterious Vandals: the party witnesses a mob of fighters from all around the world, referencing a typical martial arts fighting game. *''A Herd of Mysterious Creatures'': the party encounters a herd of blue hedgehogs running out of a game company building into a slot machine maker building. The blue hedgehogs reference the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *''Aspiring Game Creator'': as the girls prepare to bathe, they mean an NPC named Zach Unfair, an unemployed game creator who to creature games like "GG7". Through IF's conversation with Zach it revealed that GG7 is a reference to Final Fantasy VII. *''Reunion'': Zach makes a second appearance as he enter Chian's bar, talking on his cellphone. He mentions a game called "GG10" which is a reference Final Fantasy X. *''Shrooms and Turtles:'' The girls meet a turtle by the name of Wowser, King of the Woopa Twoopa, and ruler of the Shroom Kingdom. This is a reference to Bowser from Super Mario. Later on the group meets Peach and Yoshi like expyies also and a few of the towns people resemble Mario, Luigi, and Toad. *... Wh-What About Me?: During the second parts of this event, five people that Nisa was trying to save and convince them they were in danger form a group to combat monsters and chose what color fighter they want to be. This team is a reference to the Super Sentai/ Power Rangers. *''Brain Age Score: ''IF realizes that her memory is getting rather so Compa reccomends a brain training game to her. IF says she had already played and that her brain age was about forty or so. Neptune sttates hers was fifty and Compa says hers was sixty. This is a reference to Big Brain Academy. Item Skills Other *During the opening cutscene, Neptune quips that "Neptune does what you all don't", a nod to the saying "Genesis does what Nintendon't", the first slander of the real-life console wars. *Neptune asks Compa if she found the tutorial dungeon through "Dunglemaps" which may be based on Google Maps. *Also referenced is Amazon.com. Some of Red's weapons/toys come from "AMAZOO.NEP". *During a Lowee cutscene where a heretic summons a monster, he exclaims "I choose you!", a line commonly heard in the Pokemon series. *One of Vert's special abilities has a reference to the Red Ring of Death, a hazardous thing that can happen to a Xbox, making it unplayable. *One of Vert's blog posts comments on preordering a game called Hoop: Reach, a nod to the then-latest installment of the Halo series. *Noire constantly remarks that she only does everything as a goddess is a nod to the PS3 slogan of "It only does everything". *When Neptune says "Muda muda muda muda muda muda muda! " she references Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, a series this game brings up more then once somehow. * Neptune saying, "From start to finish, I'm always at a climax!" references Kamen Rider. * "A giant blue shadow in the form of a Dragon" is a reference to Blue Dragon. * Noire makes plenty of references when trying to decide on a transformation quote. (A few are listed on her page) * Noire herself is an Expy of both Kooh from Pangya, and Azusa from K-on. She references this and even mentions playing the same instrument at least once BECAUSE of this. She also references the series itself numerous times in an event and even has a red guitar like Azusa. * Green Heart invites IF to play a "zombie mall-survival blood fest". The game she references is Dead Rising. * Blanc quips at least twice that her country and form appeal to the elderly and young kids, probably a nod to (or a knock against) the Wii's attempt to appeal to a wide demographic. * Compa references Guilty Gear by saying, "Heaven or Hell! Lets rock!" * IF references Lucky Charms, saying the Crepes from Lowee sound "magically delicious". * Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 feature a new system interface called Chirper which parodies Twitter. * Neptune makes a reference to Transformers when she says "Transform and Roll Out." * At the end of an easy battle, Neptune often says "Again, I'm slicing junk", whihc is a reference to Goemon from Lupin the III. * There is a Video game company called ZECA in one of the cutscenes. This is clearly a reference to SEGA. * Noire's healing skills, such as Hi Potion, Potion, And Elixer, are references to recovery items in Final Fantasy games. * There is a monster that a moster that appears on Lastation called a Chocobo. This is a reference to the giant birds found in Final Fantasy games. * Some of Blanc's healing skills are references to Pokemon recovery items. * There is a quest named "The Goddess Who Leapt Through Time" which is a reference to the Manga "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time." * At the end of a battles Neptune sometimes sings a victory fanfare. The melody is a reference to the Final Fantasy Fanfare. Category:Media